Mercenary City
|location = Tian Yuan Continent|sovereign = |elder(s) = Tian Jian (Great Elder) Ku Bai 5 unnamed elders|city_lord = Mo Tianyun|former_elder(s) = Yunyang Wudi Tian Qinyu Xue Wuya Langsi Xiexun|notable_members = Xiao Ling, Ancestral Guardian and Barrier Spirit}}Mercenary City towered over the Tian Yuan Continent for countless of years as the pinnacle city. Not only did they have several Saint Ruler experts, but they also had some Saint King overseers. This type of colossal power was akin to a ferocious warbeast that no one had the possibility of killing. Government City Lord The city lord is a position reserved only to the founder of Mercenary City, Mo Tianyun. The city lord is widely believed as a person of unbelievable strength and has even be said to be a paragon under the heavens. It was said that nobody was able to rival him. Unfortunately he has gone missing for many years, leaving the leadership to the grand elder and the council of elders. Grand Elder The grand elder of Mercenary City was essentially the highest position of leadership in Mercenary City below the City Lord. They were the upholders of law for the city. The grand elder controlled even the several dozen Saint Rulers seated there. Thus, the grand elder was without exception someone the heads of the ancient families couldn’t even be compared with. Not only was Mercenary City an incredibly strong faction, the grand elder himself would have reached a terrifyingly strong level of power. Members * City Lord: Mo Tianyun * Grand Elder: Tian Jian * Great Elders: Numerous Saint Kings * Other Elders History During the battle between Mo Tianyun and Aergyns, an immeasurably deep pit formed, which led to the World of Forsaken Saints. Mo Tianyun sealed the tunnel, and he founded Mercenary City on top of it, becoming its perennial City Lord. Furthermore, he set a powerful barrier around it, and he tasked Xiao Ling with controlling its power in order to protect Mercenary City and its people. Once, Mercenary City got into a fight against the ten Protector Clans, which led over twenty Saint Emperors to battle. However, Mercenary City only needed a single Elder, controlling Mo Tianyun's Divine Hall, in order to heavily injure their opponents. Rules * Magical Beasts of Class 7 and above are not allowed * Flying is not allowed * Fighting is not allowed Offenders shall be severely punished by the Spirit of the Barrier. Development After the Grand Elder Tian Jian obtained the Saints' Fruit from Jian Chen, he stepped down from his position, thereafter becoming one of the Great Elders. Events Gathering of the Mercenaries * Reward - Mercenary’s Heart Holy Land The Holy Lands are a sacred place for Cultivation in Mercenary City to which only Saint Rulers are allowed access. Exceptionally, however, every 50 years the corresponding King of the Mercenaries will be allowed inside. Trivia * Mo Tianyun founded Mercenary City in an attempt to hide the existence of the World of Forsaken Saints to the people of the Tian Yuan Continent. * He also gave the task of preventing the outbreak of the barrier to Xiao Ling if ever the people of the other side decided to invade the continent. References Category:City Category:Mo Tianyun Category:Tian Yuan Continent Category:Project Tian Yuan Continent